


Never Knew

by FinalBladeKit (FinalBladeKitten)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien figures things out, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalBladeKitten/pseuds/FinalBladeKit
Summary: Chat Noir inadvertently learns a secret of Ladybug’s, and this secret ends up cluing him into who she is as a civilian.(Basically Ladybug ends up singing a song in front of Chat and Marinette ends up singing the same song in front of Adrien. And then Adrien starts connecting other dots.)(Reveal, fluffy fic.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 319





	1. The Song

Chat Noir grimaces as he looks over towards where the moon was hanging in the sky.  _ I’m so late.  _ He thinks to himself, as he vaults over another building and of course lands on his feet. A grin spreads across his face as he sees a familiar silhouette in the distance. Chat Noir hooks his baton back to where it belongs and before he can make his presence known, his ears twitch and he picks up an enchanting sound. Hiding behind a chimney stack Chat Noir watches and listens with more patience than he usually shows. 

Ladybug was sitting on the rooftop absentmindedly swinging her feet and softly humming to herself. 

_ “Never knew where I wanted to go.  _

_ Never knew where I would ever end up.  _

_ Then I met you, _

_ And in the end _

_ I realized.  _

_ I don’t care where I go, _

_ I don’t care where I end up. _

_ As long as I am with you.”  _

Chat Noir felt like, if he could, he totally would have melted into a puddle. Her voice was just so  _ amazingly perfect,  _ he imagined that, that was exactly how angels sounded. The blonde was saddened when his lady went back to humming. But figuring that the impromptu concert was over he decided to make his presence known. 

“Sorry for the lateness there Bugaboo, something ran longer than it should have.” Chat Noir said, a lazy grin on his face. Ladybug rolled her eyes as she stood up next to her partner. 

“Come on lazy kitty, let’s start patrol.” 

Chat grins at her and does a hugely exaggerated bow. “After you milady.” 

Ladybug shakes her head fondly, but slings her yo-yo out and their patrol begins.

~~~~

“Well Chat, that’s another uneventful patrol.” Ladybug said as she shot a smile towards her partner. 

Chat grinned. “Who wants to come out when Paris’s best superhero team is out on the streets.” 

Ladybug gives a small giggle. “Chat, we are Paris’s _only_ superhero team.” 

Chat waves off that comment. “Eh, semantics.” 

Ladybug shakes her head. “Well, I’ve got homework. I’ll see you later Chat.” She grabs her yo-yo again and was about to sling the yo-yo when Chat stops her.

“LB, wait!” 

“What Chat?” 

“That song you were humming. Where was it from?” 

Ladybug shrugged, and Chat was counting his lucky stars that he had night vision, cause he was able to see a blush staining her cheeks. 

“It’s just a silly little song I made up. Goodnight Chat.” 

“Goodnight LB.” Chat Noir watches as her silhouette disappears into the night before he too heads back home. 

_ Ladybug made that song up.  _ Chat smiles dreamily to himself.  _ Is there anything she can’t do.  _ Chat Noir can’t help the snort that leaves him.  _ Fall in love with me.  _ He snickers.  _ I think I listen to Plagg talk too much, I’m sounding more and more like that little cheese hog… But I do wonder what that song could mean. It was something like… Never knew what I wanted, never knew where to go…  _ He pauses.  _ Hmmm no, that’s not right… Never knew where to go, then I met you, and I realized… Ugh! That’s not right either!  _ Chat purses his lips as he kept trying to think what the lyrics were.  _ I don’t think I’m going to remember those lyrics, at least I somewhat remember what she was humming though… But I have to wonder.. Why would she make up a song like  _ that? _ And why in the world can I not think of those blasted lyrics? _ Chat Noir sighs as he slips through his bedroom window. 

“Plagg, claws in.” Chat Noir says and in a flash of bright green, Chat Noir de-transforms and is once again normal Adrien Agreste. His little black kwami flutters over to his bed. 

“Cheessseeee.” Plagg moans as he lays on Adrien’s bed. “I need cheesssseeee. So hungryyyy.” 

Adrien rolls his eyes and looks at the dramatic kwami. “You know where it is Plagg.” 

“Can’t...move...too….hungry.” 

Adrien huffs and walks to the mini fridge to get a piece of Camembert, he then tosses it carelessly towards the tiny black cat creature. 

“Hey! Be gentle with my cheese!” Plagg cuddles the wedge of his favorite cheese. 

Adrien shakes his head and turns towards his bathroom. “Get it yourself next time then!” 

Plagg stuck his tongue out, and then turned his attention towards his cheese. Adrien sighed as he walked into his ridiculously sized bathroom, tossing his shirt haphazardly into his hamper he makes his way to his shower. Turning on the faucet all the way to scalding hot, he shucks the rest of his clothes off and steps into the stream. 

_ I wonder what those lyrics mean… Is she lonely and looking for someone so she’s not lonely anymore… That doesn’t make sense though, cause she tells me, repeatedly, that she’s in love with some guy that barely realizes she exists… Even without the mask though, she’s got to be the most amazing girl in the world.  _ He sighs.  _ Or maybe the guy has finally seen her and he’s courting her?  _ He winces at that one.  _ Or maybe she really did just make up some random song, and I shouldn’t try to analyze every single word she sang… I can’t even do that though cause I can’t even remember the proper words.  _ Adrien groans and turns off the water, grabbing his amazingly fluffy black towel he quickly rubs his hair dry and then ties the towel around his hips. He then heads out of his bathroom and towards his closet where he indiscriminately grabs a pair of boxers and sleep pants. Pulling them on quickly, he walks towards his bed and flops on it. Purposefully making it so the little black cat bounced high off the bed. 

“Arghhh!! You ungrateful little brat!” Plagg yells as he flops back onto the bed. Adrien meanwhile was laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach. 

“Oh man Plagg, you should have seen your face!” Adrien said as he gasped for air in between his laughing. 

“I hope you choke on your laughter.” Plagg said, glaring at his holder. 

Adrien grinned at the little thing and then returned to laying on his back. His grin soon slipped away as his thoughts went back towards his black haired partner.  _ As long as I’m with you… I think that was the end of her song… It would be so nice if she was singing about me.  _ He sighed longingly.  _ That would be a dream come true… The lyrics though…  _ Adrien groaned, pushing the palms of his hands into his eyes.  _ I’m going in circles though… I think it’s time I just go to sleep. Maybe a clear head will bring at least better thoughts.  _

“Goodnight, Plagg.”

“Goodnight, kid.”


	2. An Interlude

Adrien sighs as he rolls off his nice comfy bed, and begins to get ready for school. He changes out of his sleepwear and into a simple black v-neck t-shirt, with a white button down shirt over it. He also throws on his blue jeans, and pulls on his orange sneakers. Double checking his appearance in his full length mirror, he rolls up his sleeves and pops his collar. Satisfied with his appearance he glances over towards the tiny kitten kwami still curled up on his bed. 

Shaking his head fondly, he grabs his school bag, and carefully deposits the little thing into his messenger bag. Double checking he has everything, he takes his leave of his room and heads down the stairs to eat breakfast. 

He sees Nathalie, as usual on her tablet. She barely takes her eyes off of it as she greets him.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, Nathalie. Is father-”

“Your father won’t be joining you for breakfast this morning.”

Adrien merely nodded, already figuring his father wasn’t going to be joining him.

“The photo shoot that was supposed to happen during your lunch break has been cancelled, so your father has cleared your afternoon schedule. You’re free to do with it what you wish.” 

Adrien immediately perked up at the last bit. “I can spend it with my friends?” 

Nathalie nodded her head quickly. “That’s all, have a good day Adrien.” 

“You too Nathalie!” Adrien grinned down at his plain eggs and toast breakfast, already excited about what his day held. He hasn’t been able to spend lunch with his friends in two weeks. He finishes his breakfast quickly and bounds out the door towards his waiting bodyguard/driver. 

“Good morning!” 

The quiet man gave a small nod and closed the limo door, and before Adrien could really think the limo was moving and he was at school already. Saying a quick bye he makes his way over to Alya and Nino. 

“Good morning Nino, Alya.” Adrien says with a small grin. 

“Morning, Adrien.” Alya says with a grin.

“Morning, dude.” Nino says and holds his fist out for a fist bump, which Adrien happily does. They continue with pleasantries, until Alya finally finds her opening to talk about her newest idea for her blog.

“I want to do some sort of contest, try to bring more views to the blog.” Alya says with a grin. “I haven’t really figured out what though.” She pauses and looks at the two boys in front of her. “What do you guys think?” 

Adrien shrugs, and Nino hums as he taps his finger to his chin. “What about some sort of art contest.” Nino says after a minute. 

Alya purses her lips. “Like what?” 

This time Nino shrugs as he checks his watch. “Let’s head to class and we can discuss it more there.” 

~~~

They settle into their usual seats, continuing to make idle chit chat as their classmates continue to trickle in. The contest for the Ladyblog, still undecided. Adrien frowns as he looks down at the empty seat next to Alya.  _ She’s probably just running late.  _ The chatter in the class quiets as their teacher comes in, and seconds after the teacher comes in, Marinette comes barreling in, slamming the door open as she pants. Her backpack slung carelessly on her shoulders. 

Marinette gives a smile to their teacher and makes her way towards her seat. Bluebell eyes end up locking with bright green eyes, and Adrien ends up flashing Marinette a smile, but that’s immediately replaced with worry as Marinette seems to end up being able to trip up the stairs. Adrien doesn’t even think about it, before he’s already out of his seat and holding his hand out to help her right herself. 

Wide blue eyes look up at him behind a curtain of black hair. It takes a little longer than it should but Marinette finally places her hand in his, and he pulls her up.

“You ok, Marinette?” 

“You’re good.. I mean.. you’re fine..” Marinette’s face turns bright red. “Ack! No! That’s not what I meant! I mean not that you aren’t fine, I mean!” Marinette slaps her forehead with the palm of her hand as she takes in a deep breath. “I’m fine. Thank you, Adrien.” 

Adrien gives her a smile back. “Good.” He doesn’t even realize that he’s still holding her hand, until someone in the class clears their throat, and it’s Adrien’s turn to flush. “Sorry.” He says and drops her hand. 

Marinette giggles. “It’s ok.” 

Adrien motions for her to take her seat first, with a smile she sits down next to Alya and Adrien takes his seat again. Just as they do, the bell rings and the teacher starts her lessons. Adrien gets lost in taking notes and doesn’t even realize how much time has passed until the lunch bell rings. As everyone puts away their books Alya turns taps on the shoulders of both Adrien and Nino. 

“Lunch gentleman?” 

Nino nods and the twosome look towards Adrien, who wasn’t able to keep the grin off his face. “I can have lunch with you guys today.” 

“Alright! Awesome dude!” 

“Cool.” Alya says and her gaze drifts to her seat mate. “Well, where should we go?” 

“There’s a cafe down the road that has some  _ amazing  _ sandwiches.” Alya says as she nudges Marinette. 

Adrien nods. “That sounds good to me.” 

“Good, it's decided then. Let’s go! I’m starving!” Alya says and basically pushes Marinette out of her seat, Marinette glares at her friend and Alya seeing it merely sticks her tongue out. 

~~~

The quartet walked into the cafe, Alya and Nino went to go get a table while Adrien and Marinette stood in line to order for their friends. Adrien glanced at the designer from the corner of his eye. She was fidgeting with her hands and biting at her lip, a flush permanently on her cheeks. 

_ I wonder if she’s really that intimidated by me… I don’t think that I’m that intimidating, and I’m always friendly…  _ Adrien left his thoughts as he stepped up to the counter and placed his order for both Nino and himself, he turned his attention towards the girl next to him. 

“Marinette? What are Alya and you having?” Adrien asked, taking out his wallet from his back pocket, and grabbing a couple of notes before he put his wallet away. 

“Oh! Umm..” Marinette was silent for a minute before she rattled off what the two girls were going to have, while she fiddled with her purse about to take her wallet out. But Adrien placed a hand on top of her wrist to stop her. 

“I’m paying, don’t worry about it.” Adrien said with a small smile, and gave the money to the worker behind the counter. 

“What! But Adrien-”

Adrien gave a small grin. “Don’t worry about it.” Marinette looked as though she wanted to say more, but it seemed as though she suddenly remembered who she was talking to because her cheeks turned bright red, and her gaze went to looking at the floor. 

The twosome then went towards where they saw Alya and Nino head. Once the two found the couple, they settled into the chairs across from the couple and the group fell into conversation about the Ladyblog. 

“I think I’ve figured out what kind of contest I want to do.” Alya says with a grin. 

Marinette raises a brow. “Contest?” 

Alya sighed. “Right, someone was late again today.” Alya grinned at Marinette, who stuck her tongue out at her best friend. “I want to do something to create more interest with the Ladyblog, and I think a contest is what will really bring in the views. This morning I couldn’t make up my mind with what I wanted to do.” She paused. “But I figured it out.” Alya gave a grin. “A photo contest!” 

Adrien and Marinette both cocked their heads to the side. But it was Marinette that talked first. “A photo contest?” 

Alya nods her head excitedly. “Basically whoever can get the best picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir wins the contest.” 

Adrien grins. “That sounds like a great idea Alya.” 

The food was dropped off in front of them, and conversation was paused as everyone dug in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errr I’m just kind of updating as I go... I haven’t really read it over, and I’m sorry for that... I’m slowly realizing that this might not be my genre to write haha. I’ve also never written a short story before and I’m trying really hard and it’s really hard to just write a simple cute story!
> 
> Please bare with me. Please
> 
> But I hope you like it despite my self loathing on this ha! 
> 
> Enjoy!!


	3. The Song, Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely short chapter!
> 
> I didn’t plan out the chapters as well as I thought I did. 
> 
> But well, happy reading!

Adrien grinned at the couple in front of him, he was really excited for his friend, glad that he was happy. He was about to say something about their friends' relationship, but he couldn’t find the words because someone was humming a very familiar melody. 

Green eyes scanned the people around him, his gaze landing on the bright eyed girl besides him.  _ Wait.. What?  _ He thought to himself as he realized the song was coming from her. He listened as she continued to humm, waiting to see if he could have somehow mistakened the song. 

He didn’t. 

It was when she switched songs that he decided to ask the question burning on his tongue. 

“What song was that?” 

Marinette’s face turned beet red as she glanced up at Adrien, her bottom lip in between her teeth. 

“Oh.. Umm.. Sorry.” 

_ Why is she apologizing?  _ Adrien shakes his head. “No, it’s ok.” He pauses. “I’ve never heard that song before, and it’s nice.” Marinette’s face flushes even more. “Do you happen to know the name of the song?” 

Marinette’s gaze drops to the floor and she starts wringing her hands together. “It’s a uh… song, that um... I made up.” 

_ What?  _ “Oh! I didn’t know you sang or wrote songs!”

Marinette grimaces. “It’s not something I really do.” She then shrugs. “Just something for fun to pass the time really.” 

Adrien nods. “Well, you should keep it up!” Adrien says with a grin. 

Marinette’s face turned bright red and her gaze went back to the floor. 

“You thanks.” Marinette groans. “I mean thank you.” 

Adrien continues to smile, internally though he was freaking out.  _ That’s the same song Ladybug was singing.. well humming… and singing.. There’s no way. It has to be some sort of weird coincidence, it has to be. Though… if it is… God, that would be just amazing.  _ Adrien gets lost in thought, he starts to just go through the motions of being in class. Not able to distract himself from his thoughts of Marinette or Ladybug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I’m still on the fence on this thing, but it’s been a nice break from my Harry Potter fic that I’m writing. 
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Back, Double Layout

Adrien sighs as he rolls his shoulders, walking alongside Nino out of the boys’ locker room. He was  _ exhausted  _ and it wasn’t the usual reason (a photo shoot running late), he was up late last night thinking about the song he heard both Marinette and Ladybug singing. 

“What do you think we’ll be doing today?” Nino asked.

Adrien shrugged his shoulders. “I hope it’s something easy though.” 

Nino groaned. “I could only hope, dude.” 

Adrien laughed and Nino sent a glare towards the blonde. “Not everyone can be as athletic as you dude.” 

Adrien grinned with a shrug. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Nino rolled his eyes, but then his attention was shifted and a grin came on his face. Adrien turned to see what he was grinning at and sent a smile over as well, Alya and Marinette were heading over to them. Alya sent a grin too and Marinette gave a shy smile and wave. 

“What’s up boys?” Alya asked as she got closer. 

Adrien shrugged and Nino groaned. “I don’t want to be in this class.” The DJ whined. 

Alya rolled her eyes. “Suck it up you big baby.” 

“That’s not nice! You’re supposed to be nice to me!” 

Alya raised a brow. “Says who?” 

“Me!” 

“Meh.” Alya says and waves it away. 

“Cruel!” 

Adrien laughed at the antics while Marinette sighed with a shake of her head. 

Their attention was directed towards the front where their teacher just appeared from out of his office. “Hello students. Today will essentially be a free day, we are going to head over to the gymnastics area where you will have free reign to do as you please. But please be mindful, respectful and do not do anything to hurt yourself or others.” 

Nino fist pumped, his entire attitude turning around. “Yes! Foam pits!” 

Adrien looked at his friend with a raised brow. “I thought you weren’t excited for PE?” 

“Dude, it’s foam pits. How can you not be excited.” 

Adrien shook his head while Alya and Marinette laughed. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Alya said and started to drag Marinette over towards the gymnastic area. While Adrien and Nino lagged behind them. 

Eventually the quartet separated, Nino ended up just diving into the foam pit he was so excited about and decided he wasn’t about to leave it. Alya was over by the vault, Marinette was bouncing on the floor giggling with Mylene and Alix while Adrien messed around on the pommel horse.

Adrien frowned as he stared down the pommel horse. Cracking his knuckles he stepped up to it, and grasping the handles on it, slowly he lifted himself up. Clenching his core muscles tightly, he makes sure he has his balance before he starts to transition to a headstand. With his feet now in the air, he counts and holds his position for a full minute. When his minute is up, he slowly lowers his lower body until he’s making an L and then holds that for a minute. With that done he puts his feet back onto the floor and shakes out his arms. 

He’s about to go do the whole routine again when a commotion on the floor catches his attention. 

Chloe was antagonizing Mylene and Alix; it looked like when Marinette stepped in. Chloe and Marinette exchanged some words and Marinette stormed over towards the edge of the mat. Adrien cocked his head to the side curious as to what was going to happen. If Adrien wasn’t looking, he wouldn’t have noticed the slight shift in her expression, but he was and he did. 

Marinette’s expression went from pure anger, to a cold confidence. Something he’s seen one other person do. Marinette shook out her shoulders and did a quick couple of stretches. She sent a (very familiar) smirk to Chloe’s direction. 

And did something no one was expecting the klutz of the class to be able to do. 

Getting a running start she did a back, double layout. Adrien’s jaw dropped, not believing what he saw. Blinking he thought back to the last Akuma attack, Ladybug had done the same layout.

_ But that has to be a coincidence right?  _

Marinette rolled her neck as she came out of it. She said a few words in Chloe’s direction and then went back towards Mylene and Alix. Adrien cocked his head to the side when he realized she seemed to be scanning the room for something. 

Adrien could feel his face flush as her eyes locked onto him, catching him staring. His flush deepened and his jaw dropped again as she sent a smirk, a very familiar smirk, and a wink. Marinette then put her finger to her lips, telling him to keep it quiet. 

_ What the hell?  _


	5. Sugar Cookies

Chat Noir groans as he stretches luxuriously in the fading sun light. “So shall we get going then bugaboo?” 

Ladybug rolls her eyes and sighs. “Don’t call me that. But yeah, let’s get started.”

Ladybug swung her yo-yo out and gracefully leaped into the air. Chat Noir of course, not far behind with his baton. Just as they were flying through the air, a gust of wind brushed right passed them. And a scent caught his nose.

_ Something smells like… Sugar Cookies? Wait…  _ He scented the air.  _ Is that Ladybug’s scent?  _

“Come on, kitty. Let’s go to the Eiffel Tower.” Ladybug said as she paused on a rooftop and looked towards the Iron Lady. And just as soon as she stepped foot on the rooftop she was gone, heading towards the large tower. 

“Right behind you, my lady!” Chat Noir said as he leaped after her. 

The partners reached the tower in no time, and they sat on their usual perch, overlooking the city. They sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company. Chat Noir looked to see where the moon was and sighed. 

“Well my lady. This cat has to bid you adieu, alas I have to get up early.” 

“Alright Chat. Have a good night.” 

Chat Noir grinned and slung an arm around his partner. “You as well my lady.” He removed his arm and grabbed his baton. With a salute, he extended his baton and leaped into the night. 

_ Sugar Cookies. She smells like sugar cookies. _

~~~

Adrien grinned as he stepped out of the limo, waving to Nino and Alya. 

“Good morning.” He said as he walked near the couple. 

“Morning dude.”

“Morning Adrien.”

The three fell into easy conversation, talking about whatever came to mind. 

“Good morning!” A voice yelled out, and the trio turned to see who it was.

Adrien gave a small grin, seeing Marinette running towards their small group.

“Made it.” Marinette says as she comes to a stop. 

Alya snorts. “For once.” 

Marinette sticks her tongue out at Alya. 

“Good morning dudette.” Nino says with a smile. 

“Good Morning Marinette.” Adrien says as he gives the girl a smile. Marinette flushes as she locks eyes with the blonde. Marinette gives a shy smile to Adrien. 

“Oh!” Marinette suddenly jerks up and digs in her back for a second before she pulls out a brown paper bag. “I brought croissants! I have chocolate ones, and cheese ones and plain ones.” She opened the bag and turned it towards her friends. 

“Yes! You’re the best!” Alya said as she reached in and grabbed a chocolate croissant. 

“Totally.” Nino nodded his agreement and grabbed a plain one, taking a rough bite out of it. 

“Thanks Marinette.” Adrien said, as he reached for the cheese croissant. Humming happily as he took a bite. 

Marinette grinned as she watched her friends enjoy her baking. “Thanks! I made sure to mess up a couple of them.” Marinette giggled and took a chocolate croissant out of the bag. They finished up their croissants and then began the trek towards their classroom. Just as they were heading up the stairs a gust of wind blew by and a familiar scent caught Adrien’s nose, causing him to pause. 

_ Sugar cookies…  _

“Adrien… Everything ok?” 

Green eyes locked with questioning (familiar) bluebell eyes. Adrien swallowed roughly. 

“Yeah.. Yeah I’m alright.” Adrien said as he walked up the stairs and stopped by Marinette. “Shall we head to class?” 

_ Marinette… smells like sugar cookies.  _

~~~~

Adrien tapped his pen idly on his desk, his head in his hand. A notebook in front of him. He had just finished his piano lesson, and was supposed to be studying his Chinese but his mind was elsewhere.

_ So Marinette and Ladybug both smell like sugar cookies, and Marinette…  _ His face turned bright red as he thought back to the other day.  _ She  _ winked  _ at me… It was such a LB move. And that layout.  _ Adrien sighed as he thought back to an Akuma fight, that happened earlier in the month. Ladybug had done that same layout. Adrien made a face at his reflection that was on his desktop. 

“Plagggggg.” Adrien whined as he spun in his desk chair.

“What kid?” Plagg was sprawled out on a desk shelf slowly munching on a piece of camembert. 

“I’m so confused.” Adrien continued to whine. 

Plagg groaned. “What do you want me to do about it?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Plagg rolled his eyes and floated down in front of Adrien’s face, he then took a tiny paw and slapped it on Adrien’s cheek. 

Adrien reared back in alarm. “What was that for!?” 

Plagg shrugged his tiny shoulders and floated back towards his cheese. “Figured you needed a-”

“I know what I’m going to do!” Adrien announced all of the sudden, and Plagg glared at the holder for interrupting him but ultimately decided to just let it go and went back to his cheese. 

“I’m going to write out a list, a list of  _ Ways Marinette can be Ladybug _ !” Adrien grinned looking up at Plagg, the grin turned to a frown when he realized the kwami wasn’t paying attention to him anymore. Rolling his eyes he went to work on his list. 

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how Adrien looked at it, he was finished with his list in minutes. Biting his lip he looked down at it, and idly tapping his pen he read his list. 

_ She’s our everyday ladybug, she’s kind, compassionate, fiery, and willing to stand up for what she thinks is right.  _

_ Even though she’s extremely klutzy, she performed a perfect layout.  _

_ They have the same eyes. _

_ The hairstyles are the same _

_ Love of design  _

As Adrien continued to read down his list, it seemed as though a fog was lifting from his mind, and as the fog lifted, slowly Marinette and Ladybug began to combine into the same person. But it hadn’t quite sunk in yet. Adrien sighed as he placed his pen down and rubbed his eyes. 

_ I’m not really getting anywhere.  _ Adrien pursed his lips and sighed, then deciding he should be done, got up and began getting ready for bed.

“Goodnight Plagg.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Leave a kudos, and a comment if you would like. 
> 
> I’m hoping to finish this soon! So just bear with me a little longer!
> 
> Thanks!


	6. Magic fades

“How’s the contest going Alya?” Adrien asked as he settled into his chair.

Alya grinned. “Oh it’s amazing! I’m getting so many submissions, it’s difficult to keep track of all of them!” 

Adrien smiled back. “That’s wonderful news!” 

“Thanks Adrien!” 

The trio chatted comfortably, each one going back and forth. Their attention is taken when the door to the classroom is thrown open. 

“Made it!” Marinette says as she gasps for air, her hands on her knees.

Alya snorts. “Wow! Who knew you could make it on time!” 

Marinette sticks her tongue out at Alya. “Well excuse me! I’ve been on time loads of times thank you very much!” She says as she settles into her seat next to her best friend. Adrien can’t help the grin that spreads across his face as he watches the exchange, his grin widens when he hears Nino chuckling at his side. 

Eventually the teacher strolls into the classroom, and everyone settles down waiting for the teacher to begin. Adrien gets lost in taking notes, and easily loses track of time and he jumps in surprise when the bell rings signaling it’s time for lunch. He starts to pack up his things, with a quick wink to his kwami, he stands up and looks at his friends, tilting his head to the left when he realizes Marinette is no longer in her seat. Scanning, his eyes quickly locate the pigtailed girl. 

And his heart stopped. 

Marinette was standing with her hands on her hips, her hip cocked to the right, with her brow raised. The last bit of fog lifted from Adrien’s mind and suddenly everything clicked into place.

_ Marinette is Ladybug.  _

His heart restarted beating faster, and his palms began to sweat. He mumbled a hasty couple words to Nino, and bolted out of the classroom and towards the bathroom. Going into an empty stall he starts running his hands through his hair. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god.” He mumbled to himself, barely even noticing Plagg hovering in front of him. “Oh she’s going to kill me.” He groans out. 

“What’s wrong kid?” 

Adrien peaks his head out of the stall to make sure they were still the only ones in the bathroom. 

”Marinette is  _ her! _ ” 

“Ah… Figured it out didja?” 

Adrien looked at Plagg for a second. “You knew?!” 

Plagg shrugged his tiny shoulders. “She was Lady Noire at one point, remember?” 

Adrien banged his head against the stall. “Right…” He crouches down, his hair fisted in his hands. “She’s going to  _ kill me  _ Plagg. She’s never going to want to be friends ever again, she’s going to take  _ you  _ away from me.” He groans and tugs at his hair a bit. “She’s  _ never  _ going to  _ like  _ me now.” 

Plagg starts to laugh, and then pats his chosen on his head. “Well, sounds like you’re screwed kid.” 

Adrien glares at Plagg through his fringe. “You’re not helping.” He drops his head back down. “What am I going to do?” 

Plagg shrugs even though Adrien isn’t looking at him. “That’s up to you kid.” 

Adrien groans. “She’s going to kill me…” He sighs. “But how  _ lucky  _ is this? These two  _ amazing  _ girls are the  _ same  _ person.” He snorts. “I’m never this lucky.  _ Something  _ is bound to happen.” 

The door to the bathroom is opened prompting Adrien to shut up and Plagg to faze back into Adrien’s backpack. 

“Yo, Adrien. You ok dude?” 

It was Nino. 

Adrien straightened himself out and pulled at his clothes, trying to make it seem like he didn’t just make the discovery of a lifetime. 

He cleared his throat as he walked out of the stall. 

“Yeah, my stomach was upset and I thought I was going to be sick.” He rubbed the back of his head. “False alarm though. I think it’s just cause I’m hungry.”

Nino nods, still slightly worried. “Come on, we’re going to Marinette’s bakery for lunch, you down?”

Adrien nods, fighting to keep the blush down at the mention of Marinette’s name. “Yeah, let’s go.” 

Lunch wasn’t as disastrous as it could have been for him, he managed to keep his composure for the most part. Eventually they get back to class, and of course Adrien is distracted throughout the rest of class. 

~~~

“It has to be a sign.” 

Plagg groaned into the wedge of cheese he was currently chewing on. “Kid, seriously.” 

“Well it has to be! It’s a sign that things are going to end disastrously. I don’t  _ have  _ good luck. I mean, seriously! I’ve never had good luck and it’s really only gotten worse. There is no way this is going to end up going well at all. It’s impossible.” Adrien flops onto his bed and groans into his pillow. 

“But wouldn’t it be  _ amazing  _ if this did turn out good? We could be  _ together  _ and there would be literally no secrets between us. And we could finally have those two - no three kids and a nice cozy house, and I can be the stay at home dad while Marinette who is Ladybug can work for her amazing fashion company. And we can have a hamster and I’ve always wanted to take care of chickens. And there has to be a white picket fence.” 

He groans again and Plagg tries to drown out his chosen. 

“But what if she doesn’t even  _ like  _ me. She doesn’t like Chat Noir and she is so intimidated by Adrien. Oh this is going to end in disaster.” Adrien rubbed his hands down his face. 

“Ughhhh, and I have to tell her  _ tonight  _ on top of this? This is going to be  _ awful _ . She’s going to take my miraculous away. And I’m never going to her partner again and she’s going to find a new Chat Noir and-”

“Oh thank  _ Camembert _ , it’s patrol time.” Plagg interrupts Adrien’s wallowing. “Let’s go kid, I’ve had enough of your whining.”

Adrien pouts at his little supposed friend. “You’re so mean to me Plagg! This could be our last night together! And you don’t care.”

Plagg gives him an unamused face, floating in the air his little paws crossed. 

“Ugh fine. Plagg, claws out!” 

A bright green flash appeared and standing in Adrien’s place was now Chat Noir.  _ Let’s get this over with.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! One more chapter to go! I can’t wait haha. 
> 
> Comments/Kudos are appreciated!


	7. As Long as I’m With You

Chat Noir grimaced as he landed behind Ladybug.  _ Ok, Adrien. Don’t screw this up. Get through this patrol and then tell her.  _

“Hey, Kitty.” Ladybug said with a small smile.  _ She’s Marinette… Shut up brain.  _

“M’lady.” Chat Noir says with a sweeping bow. 

“Do you want to take the east side and I’ll do the west?” Ladybug  _ who is Marinette  _ asked. 

Chat shook his head. “How about we just patrol together?” 

Ladybug lifted a brow. “We’ll get done faster if we split up.” 

Chat rubbed the back of his neck and gave a small but awkward grin. “I know. It’s just…” He sighed. 

Ladybug furrowed her brows. “What’s wrong kitty? Is everything ok?” 

Chat nods his head forcibly.  _ This is so  _ not  _ screwing it up. Good job Adrien. Realllll smooth.  _ “Everything’s fine, m’lady. I’d just like to spend some time with you.” 

Bluebell eyes stared at him, her brows still furrowed in concern.  _ She  _ so  _ does not believe me.  _

“Ok. We’ll patrol together.” Ladybug pauses, and her brows relax. “You know you can talk to me at anytime Chat Noir.” 

Chat flashes a grin towards  _ Marinette.  _ “I appreciate it Bug.” He takes his baton out and flashes his partner a cheeky smile. “Shall we?” 

~~~

“Alright what’s going on Chat?” Ladybug finally says after landing on the last rooftop of the night. 

Chat winces and gives an uneasy grin.  _ I’m so not ready for this.  _ “Whatever do you mean Bugaboo?” 

Ladybug raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms and Chat winces again. He rubs the back of his neck. 

“Er, it’s that obvious?”

Ladybug rolls her eyes and merely cocks her hip to the side. 

“Er, right… Of course it is.” Chat Noir sighs, his ears dropping to lay almost flat against his skull. The look on Ladybug’s face immediately changes when she sees the defeated position her partner takes up. 

“Chat?” 

Chat Noir sighs and then takes a deep breath. He opens his mouth a couple of times but closes it each time, the words failing him. 

_ Ok. It’s going to be ok. She’s not going to freak out. She won’t take Plagg away from me… I hope. _

“Please… Please don’t take Plagg from me.” He finally murmurs, his ears falling flat against his skull. 

Ladybug scrunches her face, but before her question can leave her mouth Chat Noir steams ahead. 

“I didn’t mean too, I promise. I tried really hard but things just started to add up and then the magic faded. Just please don’t take away Plagg. I really didn’t mean to figure it out.” 

“Chat, I don’t understand.” Chat looked at Ladybug’s face and saw the underlying panic.

“I know who you are behind the mask.” Chat thought his heart was going to escape through his chest. 

Ladybug’s eyes widen and her jaw drops a little. “How?” 

Chat shrugged his shoulders. “We’re in the same class, and pieces... just clicked.” 

Ladybug clenched her jaw. “Who am I?” 

“Marinette.” 

Ladybug’s bluebell eyes grew huge. 

if Chat Noir’s ears could lay any flatter they would have. He didn’t notice Ladybug sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose. Nor did he see her nod to herself and walk towards him. 

“Chat?” 

Chat Noir jumps and stares at the girl, now barely a hair away. 

“Tikki, spots off.” 

Chat’s eyes widen as he sees the pink magic encase the girl and slowly go away and standing in front of him now, was his friend and hovering next to her was a small little red kwami. 

Chat gives a small awkward smile. “Hey, princess.” He rubs the back of his neck.

“Hi kitty.” Marinette says with a shy smile, and with a slight flush on her cheeks. 

“Hi Tikki. It’s good to see you again.” Chat says with a less awkward smile. Tikki flys over and nuzzles his cheek. 

“It’s ok, Chat.” Tikki mumbles and Chat nods.

“I’m not going to make you give up your miraculous Chat.” 

Chat’s ears go straight up. “Really?” He couldn’t stop the grin crossing from his face even if he tried. 

Marinette nodded with a gentle smile. “Of course not, kitty.” She tilted her head to the side as she locked eyes with him. “It’s us against the world Chat. I wouldn’t choose anyone else to be my partner. If you aren’t Chat Noir, I stop being Ladybug.” Marinette shrugs. “That’s just how it is.” 

Chat Noir grinned at the small girl in front of him and before he even could think it through he was lifting her up and spinning her around. “Thank you thank you thank you!” He said as he finally placed her down and bear hugged her. 

Marinette laughed and returned the hug. Once they part, though her smile turned to a frown and she let out a sigh. Chat furrowed his brows at the girl in front of him. 

“Marinette?” 

Bluebell eyes drifted from the floor and back towards her partner. “Now I have to try to see if I can figure  _ you  _ out.” 

Chat Noir tilted his head, not needing to ask his question as Marinette was already steamrolling forward. 

“I don’t want you telling me Chat. I want to figure it out, like  _ you  _ figured it out. It’s only fair.” 

Chat Noir grinned at his lady. “As you wish.” 

Marinette smiled at Chat Noir, and then a thoughtful expression crossed her face. “You’re not disappointed?” 

Chat Noir shook his head like a mad man. “Absolutely not, m’lady. I couldn’t be happier that the two girls I happen to have a massive crush on turned out to be just one. I had the pleasure of falling in love with you twice.” 

Marinette’s face turned bright cherry red, her hands going straight to her cheeks. “ _ Chat! _ ” 

Chat Noir snickered at the reaction. 

Eventually Marinette puts back on her transformation, and waves to Chat. 

“I’ll see you in 3 days m’lady.” 

Ladybug furrows her brows. “We have patrol in 2.”

Chat grins but doesn’t say anything more and with a salute and a cheeky wink he’s gone. 

“Wait Chat!” 

“Chat!”

“You mangy tomcat!” 

Chat Noir couldn’t stop the laugh even if it was a life or death situation. 

~~~~

Adrien grinned as he felt the magic encase his body.  _ Finally freedom.  _ It’s been  _ a week.  _ He had three photo shoots, an ad campaign for tv, and he had to endure  _ at least  _ 5 different fittings. On top of all of this he had his lessons  _ and  _ all the homework he had to complete. 

But.

It was patrol night. 

And even if he really shouldn’t, he was going. 

No way was he going to just let a chance go by where he didn’t see his lady. 

So, he donned his Chat Noir get up and bounded out his window, excited to see  _ Marinette.  _

He lands gracefully on their designated rooftop and grins when he realizes he beat her. He doesn’t have to wait long though, his ears twitch as he hears the telltale sign of a yo-yo slinking through the air. 

“Good evening, Chat.” 

“Good evening, purr-incess.” 

Ladybug rolled her eyes and cocked her hip out. “Are you  _ ever  _ going to drop that.” 

Chat gives a wide grin. “Of course not.” 

Ladybug rolled her eyes again but threw a smile back to him. “Ready to go chaton?”

“Lead the way m’lady.” Chat Noir said in a sweeping bow. Ladybug shook her head and flung her yo-yo out. 

~~

Chat Noir might be imagining it, but he’s pretty sure his lady has been staring at him more than usual tonight. It could also just be wishful thinking. Chat shrugged his shoulders in his mind, no matter what it is, he’s going to take it. Attention from his lady? Why question it?

Ladybug stops on a random rooftop and turns towards her partner, a hand on her hip. 

“So you’re in my class.” Ladybug states it as a fact, but Chat Noir still nods his head. Ladybug doesn’t say anything for a minute, her gaze scrutinizing. 

“You said see you in 3 days.” Again, Ladybug stated it as a fact. Chat Noir nodded. “Tikki, spots off.” Magic encased the girl in front of him, and then disappeared and Marinette stood in front of him in all of her amazing glory. Marinette’s brow furrowed and she crossed her arms in front of her. 

“Adrien hasn’t been in school for the last 2 days. He’s supposed to be back tomorrow.” Marinette pauses and Chat Noir just stands there, his heart feeling like it’s going to beat out of his chest. “Is your hair blonde outside of the mask?” 

Finally a real question. “Yes.” 

Marinette frowns. “When I was Lady Noire my eyes turned green. So I can’t really use that…” She pauses. “But I have a feeling your eyes outside of your mask are actually green.” 

Chat Noir nods his head, his mouth feeling like cotton. 

“There was only one other person paying attention to me in gym class the other day. And his expression was… interesting to say the least. He looked as though he had seen a ghost  _ and  _ the love of his life at the same time. I’ve only seen one other person give me that look and that was  _ you. _ So I’m going out on a limb here, and I’m going to assume that my absolutely ridiculous, flirt of a partner is also the sweetest guy I’m friends with as a civilian.” Marinette pauses as she gives a small grin. “You just so happen to be Adrien Agreste.” 

Chat Noir’s grin filled his face. “Plagg, claws in.” 

Magic encases Chat Noir and in a flash the magic is gone and in place of Chat Noir is Adrien. 

“Good evening,  _ purr-incess. _ ” 

“Stinky sock!” Tikki squealed as she barreled into Plagg. 

“Hey! Watch it, sugar cube!” Plagg grumbles as he gets smothered by his other half. Tikki just giggles and drags him away.

Adrien laughs at his disgruntled kwami, but turns his attention to the girl in front of him, who to his surprise has flushed cheeks. He tilts his head to the side when he hears her mumbling to herself, before seemingly gathering herself and she marches towards him.

“Marinette what-” 

He’s interrupted by Marinette grabbing his collar and dragging him down for a kiss. But before he can even think about reciprocating she’s already pulling away. 

“We’re idiots. We fell for the same person twice!” 

Adrien grinned an absolutely lovesick grin. “I don’t mind at all.” 

Adrien places his hands on his partner’s waist and pulls her in so they’re pressed together. Moving a hand so he’s cupping Marinette’s face, he pulls her in for another kiss.    
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I kind of feel like I rushed itttttttt. Buttttttttt I really wanted to end it. 
> 
> honestly I feel like it’s a little awkward
> 
> I have two more stories up my sleeve for this fandom but I’m honestly a little unsure about writing them because it just feels so awkward I honestly don’t feel like I did well with the characterizations.. and I’m sorry you’re reading about my writers angst on what I did wrong. Haha
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos are appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m really not too sure about writing this... But I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I really needed a small break from this massive HP fanfic that I’m writing!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
